


Red Dahlias (di QuinnAnderson)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Translation, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Dal testo:John rafforzò la propria posizione proprio mentre gli si drizzavano i capelli sulla nuca. Anche se Sherlock sembrava umano, il suo corpo poteva percepire che c'era un predatore nelle vicinanze.Porno con un po' di trama.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/gifts).
  * A translation of [Red Dahlias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779875) by [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/pseuds/QuinnAnderson). 



#  Dalie rosse 

John cullò un carnoso fiore rosso nel palmo della mano e accarezzò delicatamente un petalo con il pollice. Le sue forbici da potatura scintillarono nella luce fioca mentre le inclinava verso uno stelo secco, tagliandolo con cura dal tronco della pianta.

"Niente sprechi," mormorò a se stesso, inclinando il fiore in modo da poter controllare se ci fossero altre crescite in eccesso. L'aria nella serra era alla temperatura perfetta: tiepida, ma non umida. Le sue piante stavano venendo su molto bene in questa stagione, lontane dal freddo gelido dell'inverno londinese. Valeva la pena fare l'autostop fino in campagna per mantenere il suo giardino sano e fiorente. Un pizzico di manomissione della rete elettrica, qualche intelligente ricablaggio e la corruzione di alcune guardie di sicurezza avevano impedito che la sua serra, situata in una foresta a diversi chilometri di distanza da ogni segno di civiltà, suscitasse l'interesse della gente del posto. Buona cosa, anche quella. Ora che le incursioni stavano diventando più comuni e le forniture di cibo a volte venivano ritardate, le spezie coltivate da John erano inestimabili. Davano sapore alle razioni altrimenti insipide che venivano concesse ai cittadini e facevano conservare bene la carne oltre il suo tempo.

In privato, tuttavia, John poteva ammettere che non erano le spezie ciò che amava di più, per quanto preziose. Erano le sue adorate dalie, con i loro fiori spigolosi e sovradimensionati e il colore scarlatto scuro. Erano quasi sgargianti, punteggiavano il filare di piante davanti a lui con esplosioni di colore, ma lui le adorava. Gli facevano pensare a signore che sventolavano fazzoletti di seta da dietro un velo verde. Non avrebbe dovuto sprecare risorse per esse in tempi così disperati com’erano quelli, ma le aveva coltivati dai tuberi fino alla fioritura e non si sarebbe sognato di abbandonarle ora.

John si asciugò la fronte sudata e fece un passo verso la pianta successiva.

In quel momento l'aria cambiò in modo quasi impercettibile e lui s’immobilizzò.

Non avrebbe potuto spiegare cosa glielo diceva, ma capì subito che non era solo.

E questo significava che era fottuto.

"Molto bene, John," borbottò una voce morbida e profonda che conosceva fin troppo bene. "Ti ci sono voluti solo otto secondi per accorgertene."

"Vattene," ringhiò John senza voltarsi. Strinse più forte le forbici da potatura e iniziò a tagliare ferocemente la pianta di fronte a sé. Se eliminò qualche vecchio tralcio di troppo, scelse di non riconoscerlo.

"Sai che possedere una serra privata come questa è severamente vietato. Loro non vogliono che le masse pensino di poter coltivare le proprie scorte di cibo e ottenere l'indipendenza dalle razioni governative. Il Parlamento del Sangue t’impiccherebbe in un istante se lo scoprisse." Dio, avrebbe dovuto essere illegale avere una voce così profonda. Suonava come rocce levigate che scivolavano insieme.

"Be’, meno male che non l'hanno scoperto, allora." John sentì qualcosa che si spostava dietro di sé e si voltò, tenendo le cesoie al proprio fianco in modo difensivo. Sherlock era in piedi a pochi metri dall'ingresso, le mani affondate nelle tasche di quel suo ridicolo cappotto. Anche alla luce violenta emanata dalle lampadine spoglie appese sopra di loro, era bellissimo. Le ombre rendevano i suoi zigomi più pronunciati e i suoi occhi erano luminosi. Indossava una delle sue tipiche camicie troppo attillate; questa era di un appropriato colore rosso scuro. La sua giacca e i pantaloni erano stati fatti su misura per aderire perfettamente alle lunghe linee del suo corpo. L'intero outfit era probabilmente costato quanto sarebbe bastato per sfamare per mesi il vecchio battaglione di John.

John era combattuto tra il disgusto e la riluttante ammirazione.

Sherlock sorrise come se sapesse esattamente cosa lui stava pensando, e il disgusto iniziò a prevalere.

"Non voglio vederti, Sherlock," disse brusco John. "Pensavo di averlo chiarito abbondantemente."

"Sì, darmi un pugno alla gola è stato un segnale piuttosto forte che avevo perso il tuo favore." Sherlock fece un tranquillo passo verso di lui, riuscendo in qualche modo a sembrare come se stesse oziando perfino mentre si muoveva. Le sue membra si disposero con quella sorta di grazia liquida che John non sarebbe mai stato in grado di tirare fuori. John rafforzò la propria posizione proprio mentre gli si drizzavano i capelli sulla nuca. Anche se Sherlock sembrava umano, il suo corpo poteva percepire che c'era un predatore nelle vicinanze.

"Ti meritavi quello e molto di più," sputò John, cercando d’ignorare il modo in cui il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere forte. Sherlock lo stava osservando con attenzione, con gli occhi grigio-blu che saettavano su di lui in lampi come una lama scintillante. John represse l'impulso di rabbrividire quando si rese conto che Sherlock stava mettendo in atto quella cosa che faceva, deducendo tutto su di lui solo guardandolo. Probabilmente avrebbe potuto dire cosa aveva mangiato a colazione quella mattina.

"Porridge con timo," rispose immediatamente Sherlock, sorridendo quando John fece una smorfia. "Timo che hai scelto proprio da questo stesso giardino, per essere precisi. Stai sicuramente correndo un grosso rischio con questo tuo piccolo hobby, soprattutto considerando il tuo status. Il Parlamento sfrutterebbe qualsiasi scusa potesse per farti arrestare, se non giustiziare."

John rabbrividì nonostante il caldo maglione verde che indossava. Sherlock aveva una maniera di far suonare la sua voce come una miscela perfetta di minaccia e seduzione. Gli spedì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, e non riuscì a decidere se fosse uno buono o no.

"Lo so bene, grazie. Sei così gentile a preoccupartene." Era puerile da parte di John parlare in modo così beffardo, ma non gli importava. "Sono riuscito a capire da solo che il nuovo governo non guarda troppo gentilmente gli ex membri della ribellione, anche se ci lasciano così generosamente vivere. Per quanto io sia positivamente _solleticato_ dal fatto che tu ti sia preso una pausa dalla tua frenetica giornata ad essere un aristocratico viziato e coccolato per darmi un avvertimento inutile, ti sarei molto grato se volessi levarti dalle palle.”

"So che si presume che umani e vampiri siano uguali," disse Sherlock, continuando ad avanzare lentamente in quel suo modo languido, "ma se tu parlassi in modo così disinvolto a un altro, avrebbe il diritto di scatenarti contro una faida."

"Forza, fai pure. Ho appena finito il cazzo che me ne frega." Un brivido di rabbia inondò John con forza e lo rese audace. Non voleva nient'altro che far sparire direttamente a forza di schiaffi l'espressione compiaciuta dalla faccia di Sherlock, ma per quanto avesse avuto la sua giusta dose di schermaglie con i vampiri, era comunque conscio che era una cattiva idea colpire qualcuno svariate volte più forte di lui.

"Non m'importa della politica della mia specie," disse Sherlock in tono acido, sollevando l'angolo di un labbro nel fantasma di un ghigno. "Vorrei solo che ti trattenessi dal correre rischi inutili. Sarebbe un peccato vedere la tua bella testa bionda penzolare accanto agli altri cadaveri fuori dalla Piazza degli Impiccati."

John fece un respiro profondo e si sforzò di tenere a freno la sua collera crescente. Qualcosa in Sherlock - il suo aspetto, il suo atteggiamento altezzoso, i suoi occhi dannatamente penetranti - gli fece perdere il controllo. "Oh, non comportarti come se ti importasse di quello che mi succede. L'hai detto tu stesso il giorno che ci siamo incontrati. Pensi solo che io sia 'interessante' a causa della mia zoppia e della mia storia in guerra."

"Zoppia psicosomatica," lo corresse Sherlock, la sua voce ancora esasperatamente fredda e controllata perfino mentre quella di John si alzava. "E anche se questo potrebbe essere stato il motivo per cui all’inizio hai attirato la mia attenzione, ammetto di aver sviluppato una certa affezione per la tua compagnia."

Sherlock ora era in piedi lungo la fila di fiori davanti a lui, e tutti gli istinti di John gli gridavano di correre verso la salvezza. Lui li ignorò e raddrizzò le spalle, girando il busto per affrontare Sherlock. Allargò i piedi in una posizione solida e cambiò la presa sulle cesoie da potatura in modo che l'estremità affilata fosse rivolta verso l'esterno. Se Sherlock aveva notato le sue manovre, non lo fece capire. Si limitò a chinarsi su una pianta finché il suo naso si fermò appena sopra un grande fiore. John vide il suo petto dilatarsi mentre prendeva un respiro di cui non aveva bisogno. La sua pelle pallida contrastava in modo netto con il colore intenso del fiore, come sangue schizzato sulla neve. Era stranamente bellissimo.

John scosse un po’ la testa per schiarirsela e ricordò a se stesso per la centesima volta che l'aspetto di Sherlock non aveva importanza, lui era pericoloso. Molto pericoloso. "Sono scioccato che la vostra specie sia capace persino di ‘affezionarsi’ agli umani. Non vi sembriamo solo spuntini da passeggio?"

"La tua ignoranza è sbalorditiva, considerando quanti vampiri devi aver incontrato in guerra. Non posso evitare la mia biologia, John. Ho bisogno di sangue per vivere, e non posso farci niente."

"Quindi, pensi che quello che hai fatto l'ultima volta che ti ho visto fosse accettabile? Sherlock, hai _ucciso_ un uomo. Non ti stavi nutrendo. Gli hai squarciato la gola!"

"Tu hai ucciso molti più uomini di me, caro soldato, e ti avevano provocato molto meno di quella feccia che ho eliminato."

"Sì, va bene, è stato sbagliato da parte sua attaccarti, ma ci sono molti umani che ancora si risentono per l'invasione dei vampiri..." Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo acuto, e John si corresse a malincuore, " _migrazione_ , e francamente non posso biasimarli. Siamo passati dall'essere predatori all'apice all'essere sbattuti su un gradino della catena alimentare. Non puoi davvero aspettarti che conviviamo pacificamente con i nostri unici nemici naturali."

"Posso aspettarmi che tu sia abbastanza intelligente da sapere quando la guerra che combatti è inutile." Gli occhi di Sherlock scivolarono di nuovo lungo il suo corpo, e John si costrinse a non reagire. "D’altro canto, considerando quali creature noiose e poco osservatrici siate voi umani, forse non posso."

"Vaffanculo," sbottò John prima di poterci pensare del tutto. "Voi vampiri pensate di essere questi semidei onnipotenti, ma siete quelli che hanno dovuto lasciare le loro città nascoste perché la vostra civiltà stava crollando su se stessa. Il vostro stupido sistema di classi causava rivolte e non potevate assicurarvi un approvvigionamento di cibo abbastanza stabile per sostenere la vostra popolazione. _Avevate_ bisogno del _nostro_ aiuto, e ti sarebbe utile ricordarlo prima di tirar fuori le tue presuntuose cazza..."

In un lampo di movimento troppo veloce perché il cervello di John potesse comprenderlo, Sherlock era di fronte a lui.

"Non," sibilò Sherlock, i suoi occhi troppo luminosi stretti in due fessure, "mettermi insieme al resto della mia razza demenziale." Infilò una mano dalle lunghe dita nel maglione di John e lo sollevò con facilità sulle punte dei piedi. La mente di John si svuotò per il terrore mentre qualcosa nel profumo di Sherlock gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. "Sono compiaciuti, indolenti marmocchi che non si preoccupano di nient'altro che della loro vuota politica. La mia è una mente che non può essere eguagliata, e non starò qui mentre un bambino umano di appena trent'anni mi insulta."

John represse rapidamente la sua paura e flette la mano attorno alle forbici da potatura. Non poteva decapitare Sherlock con esse - l'unico modo sicuro per uccidere un vampiro - ma poteva provocare abbastanza danni da riuscire a scappare se ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Sfortunatamente, Sherlock notò il movimento e ringhiò. "Per favore." Gli strappò le cesoie e le gettò via con tale forza da frantumare uno dei pannelli di vetro della parete della serra. Ora John era indifeso, o quasi. Se Sherlock voleva ucciderlo, poteva farlo facilmente.

"Perché sei qui?" chiese John a denti stretti. "Perché mi hai seguito?"

"Mi stavi evitando. Mi sono stancato."

"Ti ho detto che non volevo più vederti. Hai fatto a pezzi un uomo proprio di fronte a me. Pensavi che questo mi avrebbe fatto innamorare di te? Come posso esserti amico quando tratti la mia specie come se noi fossimo usa-e-getta?"

La combinazione del profumo e della vicinanza di Sherlock stava facendo cose strane alla testa di John. Era mezzo impazzito dalla paura e stordito dall'effetto inebriante che i vampiri avevano sugli umani. Era una delle loro armi naturali, come se gliene servissero altre. Gli esseri umani avevano riferito di sentirsi disorientati se li avevano intorno troppo a lungo. John non avrebbe mai ammesso che una parte di lui apprezzasse quella sensazione, come se fosse ubriaco di tensione e vertigini. Inoltre non avrebbe mai ammesso che la maggior parte delle sensazioni aveva a che fare con Sherlock stesso e non con le sue capacità.

"Te l'ho già spiegato, John. Mi ha attaccato. Mi rendo conto che il suo tentativo è stato piuttosto futile, come se un coltello da cucina potesse decapitare un vampiro, ma il suo intento era chiaro. L'ho ucciso per legittima difesa."

"Avresti potuto semplicemente consegnarlo alla polizia." La voce di John stava diventando ansimante a suo dispetto. Le gambe gli tremavano per lo sforzo di tenersi in punta di piedi, ma non osava chiedere a Sherlock di lasciarlo andare. "Avrebbe potuto avere un vero processo. Probabilmente avrebbe preso l’ergastolo."

"E pensi che sarebbe stato preferibile?"

"Sì," disse con fermezza John, "lo penso. Non era una decisione che potessi prendere tu."

"Guardati." La voce di Sherlock era scesa a un tono che John poteva descrivere solo come vellutata con un pizzico di oscurità. Il fastidio era evidente nel suo tono e nel modo in cui era aggrottata la sua fronte normalmente liscia come il marmo. "Così ipocrita. Così convinto della tua stessa superiorità. Non t’importa affatto che se io fossi stato umano l'attacco di quell'uomo mi avrebbe ucciso. Non posso essere una vittima perché sono così tanto più forte di te.” Lo sollevò più in alto per illustrare il suo concetto. I loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, e John voleva quasi tirarsi indietro per quanto era intenso lo sguardo di Sherlock. Era come fissare direttamente un sole azzurro. "Il coraggioso soldatino pensa di avere un alto livello morale perché è un assassino con una causa. Questo cosa fa di me? Il mostro sotto il letto?"

John adesso era alimentato da pura adrenalina, troppo disorientato per pensare chiaramente a quello che stava facendo. Sherlock non solo poteva ucciderlo con facilità, ma poteva farla franca. Nessuno sapeva della sua serra e nemmeno che avesse lasciato il suo appartamento. Ci sarebbero voluti giorni perché Harry pensasse di inciampare in giro e controllarlo, e Sarah non lo aspettava all'ambulatorio fino a lunedì. Anche se qualcuno avesse miracolosamente trovato il suo corpo - o qualunque cosa ne fosse rimasta - Sherlock avrebbe potuto affermare che si era trattato di autodifesa con la stessa facilità con cui l’aveva fatto con la sua ultima vittima. La parola di un vampiro in tribunale valeva più delle prove forensi.

Invece di spaventare John, questa consapevolezza lo inondò di una rabbia incandescente. Aveva combattuto in guerra per una ragione, e anche se avevano perso, la sua convinzione era più forte che mai. Se stava per morire, se ne sarebbe andato combattendo.

"Non importa cosa penso tu sia," lo schernì. "Hai un’opinione tanto alta di te stesso da bastare per entrambi."

Sherlock ringhiò e, per la prima volta, John colse un lampo di zanne bianche mentre le sue labbra si aprivano.

L'orrore crepitò istintivamente lungo la sua spina dorsale, ma questo non fece che accendere ancor di più la sua rabbia. "Non ho avuto problemi con la tua specie fino a quando non avete iniziato a trattarci come se fossimo inferiori, come se fossimo balocchi con cui giocare. Te la cavi con un autentico omicidio, e nessuno di voi batte nemmeno ciglio. Forza, fai pure e pensa di essere migliore di me. Uccidimi. Non m’importa. Non significhi niente per me."

"Oh, ma l'ultima cosa non è del tutto vera. Non insultare la mia intelligenza mentendomi." Sherlock allentò la presa, permettendo a John di appoggiare finalmente i piedi sul pavimento, ma poi iniziò a spingere, facendolo arretrare lungo la fila di fiori. La sua mano sembrava una sbarra d'acciaio che lo costringeva a indietreggiare. "Ho visto l'espressione sul tuo viso quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, il modo in cui i tuoi occhi si sono soffermati su di me e le tue guance sono avvampate. Ho detto pericoloso, e sei venuto di corsa, non perché eri interessato al lavoro che faccio, ma perché eri interessato a _me._ Hai trascorso dieci anni a combattere i vampiri in guerra, e ancora non sapevi quasi nulla di loro, tranne come ucciderli. Poi sono comparso io, affascinante e intelligente ed emozionante, e hai fatto di tutto per cercare di impressionarmi."

Colpirono con forza la parete di fondo e la testa di John sbatté contro il vetro. Gli ci volle un momento di quasi-delirio per rendersi conto che a tintinnare era stato il vetro e non il suo cervello. Sherlock era a pochi centimetri da lui, abbastanza vicino da permettergli di percepire quanto fosse stranamente freddo il suo corpo, anche se riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi su altro che su quei suoi maledetti occhi. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata e il suo respiro diventava affannoso, probabilmente era fottuto oltre ogni immaginazione e si sentiva _vivo._

In lontananza, come se la conoscenza stesse filtrando nel suo cervello attraverso un mare di melassa, John si rese conto di essere duro. Il pensiero era così bizzarro che volò via quasi con la stessa rapidità con cui era arrivato.

"Devi scendere dal tuo piedistallo, Sherlock," azzannò John, stupito di quanto suonasse calma la sua voce quando era tutto ciò che poteva fare per trattenersi dal tremare. Macchie nere stavano galleggiano ai bordi della sua visione, e se Sherlock non l'avesse tenuto fermo, le sue ginocchia avrebbero potuto piegarsi. L'effetto inebriante della presenza di Sherlock era ancora più forte ora che erano così vicini. John fu improvvisamente colpito dal folle impulso di ridere. "Ci conosciamo solo da poche settimane, e già ti comporti come un fidanzato geloso. Nonostante tutto il tuo insistere su quanto sia inutile il sentimento, sembra che tu abbia preso piuttosto male la fine della nostra amicizia. Mi hai seguito quaggiù come un cucciolo abbandonato, implorandomi di tornare a casa."

Se John aveva pensato che quel piccolo lampo di zanne di prima fosse spaventoso, adesso ne era realmente certo.

Sherlock ringhiò, ringhiò _davvero_ , e le sue labbra si tirarono indietro per rivelare i denti. Lunghi incisivi bianchi scivolarono fuori dalle gengive, luccicanti nella luce fioca. Gli ricordarono i serpenti che aveva visto nei deserti dell'Afghanistan, quelli che catturavano e mangiavano quando le razioni si esaurivano e le cose si facevano disperate. Le loro zanne scivolavano fuori solo quando le loro mascelle venivano tirate indietro. Altrimenti, rimanevano ingannevolmente nascoste. Era un'analogia straziante per la sua situazione attuale.

John lottò nella presa di Sherlock, con l’istinto di autoconservazione che gli urlava nelle orecchie. Sapeva che era inutile, ma non poté impedirsi di dimenarsi come un coniglio in trappola.

Sherlock lo spinse indietro più forte, bloccandolo saldamente in posizione con una sola mano. "Pensi che questo sia un sentimento?" La sua voce era una bassa promessa che gli riecheggiò nelle orecchie. "Ti mostrerò il sentimento." La sua mascella si aprì di più, come se si stesse preparando a colpire.

John fece l'unica cosa a cui poté pensare. I vampiri erano molto più forti degli umani, ma il sangue scorreva nelle loro vene con la stessa velocità di qualsiasi altro mammifero. Prima che la paura potesse paralizzarlo, John allungò un braccio e avvolse una mano forte attorno al collo di Sherlock, stringendo forte per interrompere il flusso di sangue attraverso la sua giugulare.

Se avesse avuto abbastanza tempo, Sherlock sarebbe stato disorientato dalla mancanza di sangue che gli raggiungeva il cervello e alla fine sarebbe svenuto. Se.

Per come stavano le cose, c'era un vampiro infuriato che si preparava a morderlo, e lui aveva appena sferrato il primo, incredibilmente debole, pugno. Ora, se Sherlock avesse asserito che era stata legittima difesa, non avrebbe nemmeno mentito.

John chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a prepararsi mentalmente alla propria morte.

# 

Sherlock era stato a conoscenza dell'effetto che i vampiri hanno sugli umani sin da quando era bambino. Anche quando la sua specie viveva nell'ombra, aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo intorno ad essi per vederlo dimostrato quasi quotidianamente. Gli umani diventavano obbedienti se lo guardavano negli occhi abbastanza a lungo, storditi se li toccava e quando arrivava abbastanza vicino da mordere avevano del tutto dimenticato il motivo per cui erano stati nervosi un momento prima.

Non John Watson. John lo guardò negli occhi e poi gli sputò vetriolo in faccia. Sherlock lo teneva fermo da più di tre minuti, ormai, e sebbene fosse chiaramente disorientato, non si era mai tirato indietro. Anche adesso, di fronte a un evidente predatore, John gli stava stringendo una mano intorno alla gola. Sapeva chiaramente che era inutile, ma si rifiutava comunque di arrendersi senza combattere. Era un'altra ragione per cui Sherlock, un uomo che non aveva mai avuto un amico, figuriamoci un amico _umano_ , aveva scelto di restare in sua compagnia. John Watson era un enigma, e se c'era una cosa che lui amava sopra ogni altra cosa, erano gli enigmi.

Sherlock aveva un'altra abilità, molto più intrigante, comunque. Gli esseri umani dicevano da secoli che gli animali potevano annusare la paura, persino dire se le tempeste stavano arrivando, e i vampiri non erano molto diversi.

Sherlock poteva sentire la paura di John, il ronzio dell'adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene, ed era oscuro e inebriante come vino rosso. Sherlock non voleva che John avesse paura di lui, ma amava assolutamente l'odore di un John spaventato. John sapeva di azione e di promessa d’avventura. Odorava di terminazioni nervose in fiamme e riflessi da grilletto facile.

La parte migliore, tuttavia, era il profumo forte e inconfondibile dell'eccitazione che si irradiava da lui. Sherlock abbassò la testa in avanti, e un'esplosione di quell’odore colpì l'aria perfino mentre John lottava sotto la sua presa. Gli occhi di Sherlock si chiusero tremanti mentre lo inspirava e lo sentì inondargli il cervello. Normalmente si assicurava di evitare che le emozioni degli umani intorno a lui lo influenzassero, ma questo era semplicemente _delizioso._ A giudicare dalla mano che gli stringeva la gola, John non ne era nemmeno consapevole. Era troppo su di giri per la tensione e l’istinto di lotta o fuga.

Sherlock era più che disposto a delucidargli la sua situazione.

Annullò l'ultima distanza tra loro, usando il proprio corpo per bloccare quello di John. Prima che l'umano potesse reagire, gli afferrò i polsi, liberandosi facilmente la gola, e li tirò sopra la sua testa, allungando il corpo di John in una lunga linea muscolosa. Sherlock li premette insieme ogni centimetro, palmo contro palmo, spalla contro spalla, petto contro petto. John respirava affannosamente, i suoi rantoli erano udibili, ma non disse nulla. Era troppo ubriacato dai suoi sentimenti confusi per fare di più che aspettare che Sherlock agisse, qualunque cosa ciò potesse comportare. Sherlock sogghignò. Perfetto.

Abbassò le labbra lentamente, _lentamente_ sul collo di John. Poteva sentire il suo cuore che martellava, praticamente percepire il pulsare del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, e per quanto allettante fosse, non era niente in confronto alla seconda forte ondata di _paura-rabbia-eccitazione-desiderio_ che s’irradiava da John. Sherlock riuscì a malapena a trattenersi dal tremare. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto per nessun altro. Nessun altro essere umano avrebbe mai potuto strisciargli sotto la pelle in questo modo. Voleva _divorare_ John, sentire ogni centimetro di lui e gustarlo sulla lingua. Se le emozioni provenienti dall'altro uomo erano di qualche indicazione, John voleva più o meno lo stesso.

Sherlock si librava alla distanza di un capello sopra la pelle tenera del collo di John. L'altro uomo stava tremando, vibrando contro di lui mentre lo intrappolava al suo posto. Sherlock non poté resistere. Aprì le labbra e gli alitò bollente sulla pelle, facendo sollevare i sottili peli biondi e John emise un rantolo a malapena represso. L'attesa nell'aria era così densa da essere palpabile. Sherlock prolungò il momento, lasciando che le sue labbra sfiorassero la pelle di John, morbide come l'ala di una farfalla, sfiorandolo dalla clavicola fino alla mascella e poi di nuovo indietro. John fece un rumore impotente che si sparò dritto tra le gambe di Sherlock. Lui poteva solo immaginare come ci si doveva sentire ad avere un predatore così vicino, ad anticipare un morso e ottenere invece un tocco di labbra dolorosamente leggero e provocante. Sherlock quasi provò compassione per quell'uomo, ma ora l'odore della paura veniva rapidamente sopraffatto dal desiderio crudo. Odorava di sudore e del sapore piccante di una tempesta in arrivo.

Sherlock non poté resistere. Tirò indietro le labbra e lasciò che solo la punta delle sue zanne si trascinasse lungo la pelle di John. L'effetto fu immediato. John emise un suono incomprensibile che era per metà disperazione e per metà piacere. Un'eccitazione confusa trasudava da lui in onde vertiginose. L’uccello di Sherlock gli pulsava tra le gambe, e dovette sforzarsi di non premere in avanti per l'attrito che desiderava con urgenza.

"Dio," sussurrò Sherlock contro la pelle di John, facendolo rabbrividire di nuovo, "il tuo piccolo cuore sta _correndo.”_ Il battito di John era uno staccato forte e persistente che vibrava nelle orecchie di Sherlock, vivo e così allettante.

"Sherlock," disse tremante John, "cosa stai facendo? Se vuoi mordermi, falla finita."

"Credevo di aver già chiarito che non ho intenzione di morderti. Be', non ancora." Baciò il collo di John e l'uomo sussultò come se fosse stato fulminato. Un'altra ondata di desiderio colpì l'aria e Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. Non poté trattenersi dal far guizzare fuori la lingua per assaporarlo. Delizioso.

"John, non hai idea di quanto sia buono il tuo odore. Hai paura, ma questa è solo una parte dell'equazione. Questo _ti piace_. Ti esalta. In questo momento sei eccitato dalla mia presenza e dal pericolo che rappresento. Sei una palla contorta di adrenalina e lussuria, avvolta nella carne di un uomo."

Sherlock gli piantò morbidi baci sul collo e poi alzò la testa finché non furono di nuovo faccia a faccia.

"Sherlock," sussurrò John, la confusione chiara nei suoi occhi azzurri, "cosa stai ... Perché sei ... non capisco."

"Penso di sì, e quando sei pronto, voglio che tu mi chieda quello che vuoi."

Sherlock quasi rise mentre guardava gli ingranaggi girare lentamente dietro gli occhi di John. Il poverino era così eccitato che letteralmente non riusciva a pensare con chiarezza. Alla fine, tuttavia, gli occhi di John passarono sui lineamenti di Sherlock, dagli zigomi affilati alla bocca. Si stabilirono su quest'ultima e John si leccò distrattamente le labbra. L'attesa era tesa tra loro, ma Sherlock si costrinse a non chinarsi in avanti per annullare quell'ultima esasperante frazione di spazio. Aveva bisogno che fosse John ad andare da lui.

John aprì e chiuse la bocca diverse volte prima di emettere finalmente un respiro strozzato, incontrare con aria di sfida gli occhi di Sherlock e dire: _"Baciami."_

Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di sentirselo ripetere.

Sigillò le loro labbra, assicurandosi di ritrarre le zanne abbastanza da impedire che tagliassero John. La bocca dell'altro uomo si aprì immediatamente, e Sherlock vi si immerse, godendosene la calda scivolosità. John lo ricambiò con prontezza, fondendo le loro labbra e tracciando perfino la forma delle zanne di Sherlock con la punta della lingua. Sembrava che il coraggioso soldato non avesse scrupoli quando si trattava di baciare il nemico. Poi John prese il labbro inferiore di Sherlock tra i denti e lo morse, e Sherlock perse davvero il controllo.

Si spinse in avanti senza pensarci due volte, strofinando il cazzo ora dolorosamente duro contro lo stomaco di John. L'uomo piagnucolò di sorpresa prima di premere i propri fianchi in avanti. La sua corrispondente erezione premette contro la coscia di Sherlock, e inclinò disperatamente i fianchi. Sherlock gli lasciò andare i polsi e allungò le braccia in basso per fermare il movimento. John piagnucolò contro le sue labbra, ma Sherlock lo ignorò, optando invece per roteargli dolcemente la lingua nella bocca, memorizzando languidamente il suo sapore. John si sciolse nel bacio e Sherlock colse felicemente l'opportunità per fare un lavoro completo. Nel giro di un minuto, John era una morbida massa di calore premuta contro il suo petto, le dita strette nella sua camicia come se ne avesse bisogno per legarlo alla realtà.

Sherlock non poté resistere più a lungo. Si strappò via con un ansimo. John tremava contro di lui, con la bocca arrossata dai baci e i capelli biondi spettinati. I suoi occhi erano vitrei e sembrava tanto ben scopato quanto Sherlock era sul punto di fare sul serio. Prima che John potesse parlare, Sherlock lo afferrò per il maglione e lo strappò via dal muro, con gli occhi che scrutavano rapidamente la stanza. Individuò un tavolo sgombro a pochi metri di distanza e vi trascinò un John insolitamente arrendevole.

Sherlock ve lo spinse contro e passò un momento a sbaciucchiare l’uomo fino a renderlo una tremante pozza di arti prima di tirarsi indietro e guardarlo direttamente negli occhi. "Ti scoperò, John." Con immenso piacere di Sherlock, John rabbrividì alle sole parole. "Se non vuoi che lo faccia, hai questa sola opportunità per dire di no, ma se non lo fai, ti prenderò proprio qui. Ti getterò su questo tavolo e ti scoperò finché non potrai reggerti in piedi. Voglio il tuo consenso esplicito perché una volta iniziato non sarò in grado di fermarmi." Si chinò più vicino e alitò: "Tu non _vorrai_ che io mi fermi. Ti avverto, però: ti morderò mentre staremo scopando."

Un breve lampo di panico attraversò il viso di John, fendendo momentaneamente la nebbia del desiderio, ma poi chiuse gli occhi e annuì. "Lo voglio. Ti voglio, Sherlock."

"Bene." Sherlock spinse insieme i loro fianchi, adattando perfettamente la propria erezione coperta dai vestiti a quella di John. "Sarei stato oltraggiosamente deluso se avessi risposto diversamente."


	2. Chapter 2

#  Capitolo 2 

La testa di John stava galleggiando e c'era una possibilità molto reale che lui potesse svenire. La stanza si era trasformata in una macchia verde da qualche parte in lontananza con solo il viso di Sherlock perfettamente a fuoco. John non era mai stato così duro prima in vita sua, e se non fosse stato fatto presto qualcosa al riguardo, si sentiva come se avrebbe potuto esplodere.

Fortunatamente, Sherlock sembrava essere della stessa opinione. Prima che John potesse sbattere le palpebre, il vampiro lo spogliò del maglione, gli aprì i pantaloni con disinvolta praticità e gli infilò una mano nelle mutande, palpando la sua erezione. John non riuscì a reprimere il forte gemito che si riversò da lui mentre dita intelligenti avvolgevano il suo cazzo e gli elargivano una carezza senza fretta. Cristo. John si sostenne contro il tavolo mentre Sherlock lo accarezzava in modo stuzzicante, mantenendo il ritmo e la pressione abbastanza leggeri da farlo gemere senza dargli alcun vero sollievo. John combatté l'impulso di chiedere di più, intuendo che quella era una specie di prova. Infatti, dopo mezzo minuto, Sherlock gli fece un sorrisetto, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece voltare.

Il petto di John colpì la superficie del tavolo prima che avesse il tempo di sbattere le palpebre. Una mano forte lo stava costringendo giù, e quando ci spinse contro, fu ricompensato dalla soddisfacente sensazione di essere schiacciato più forte. Sentì Sherlock che si slacciava la cintura e la cerniera lampo dietro di lui, e lo attraversò una breve scossa di panico.

"Aspetta, aspetta," balbettò, quasi incoerente per l'eccitazione. Sherlock fece un verso frustrato, ma John alzò la mano e indicò una scatola lì vicino. "C'è della vaselina là dentro. Meglio che la saliva, vero?"

Una risatina sommessa e ansimante risuonò dietro di lui e la sua pelle formicolò a quel suono. Ci furono dei passi, e poi sentì qualcosa di solido e leggermente troppo freddo premergli contro le cosce. Sherlock.

"Perché ne hai qui, per cominciare?"

"Per i cardini delle porte e alcuni degli attrezzi," rispose automaticamente John. "Lo uso su di loro quando non si aprono."

Non sapeva perché fosse divertente, ma Sherlock stava ridendo di nuovo. Stava per chiedere una spiegazione in tono indignato, quando sentì il suono di un coperchio che si apriva. Quello gli spedì una nuova ondata di eccitazione in tutto il corpo, calda e potente. Mani abili gli fecero scivolare i pantaloni fino alle cosce, e poi qualcosa - un ginocchio, sospettava - si inserì tra di loro finché non fu costretto ad allargarle. Si sentì insopportabilmente, deliziosamente esposto.

John si costrinse a non sussultare quando un dito freddo gli scivolò tra le natiche, sondando il suo ingresso. La serra era più calda del solito, quindi la vaselina era meglio che alla temperatura ambiente, ma sembrava ancora un po’ fresca. John rabbrividì quando il primo dito gli scivolò dentro, aprendo delicatamente l'anello di muscoli. Sherlock era sorprendentemente paziente, si muoveva adagio e aggiunse un secondo dito solo quando fu sicuro che lui fosse rilassato. Era una strana sensazione, avere qualcosa che lo lavorava dentro, ma i movimenti regolari di Sherlock, lo spingersi e il ritrarsi di dita intelligenti, lo cullarono presto fino a uno strano stato ipnotico. Quando Sherlock aggiunse un terzo dito, John non se ne accorse nemmeno finché Sherlock non li curvò d’improvviso e li strofinò infallibilmente sulla sua prostata. John gridò per l'inaspettata esplosione di piacere e cercò di spingersi all’indietro. Sherlock lo tenne fermo e lo strofinò di nuovo, guadagnandosi un altro gemito sorpreso.

"Oh Dio," balbettò, troppo sbalordito per la coerenza, "quello, io solo, _Sherlock_. _"_

Percepì, piuttosto che vedere, l'altro uomo rabbrividire dietro di sé, e poi le dita furono rimosse. John provò una breve fitta di delusione finché non sentì il fruscio della stoffa e la consapevolezza di ciò che sarebbe accaduto in seguito lo attraversò come una vertigine. Qualcosa di grosso e più solido delle dita premette contro il suo ingresso, e John si irrigidì automaticamente. La mano sulla sua schiena scivolò sui suoi capelli e li sfiorò delicatamente finché lui non si rilassò. Poi Sherlock fece ruotare i fianchi in avanti e la punta del suo cazzo si conficcò in John prima che potesse reagire. John fece un rumore strangolato, ma rimase immobile, costringendosi ad adattarsi alla nuova sensazione. Si sentì allungato, aperto al massimo della sua possibilità, finché Sherlock non premette di nuovo in avanti e svariati altri centimetri duri e solidi di lui gli affondarono dentro. Si costrinse a restare rilassato e rimanere fermo finché Sherlock non fu completamente premuto in lui, con le ossa dei fianchi che scavavano nelle sue natiche.

John non si era mai sentito così esposto in vita sua, ma la sensazione di stiramento e bruciore era in qualche modo soddisfacente. Sherlock era grosso e sorprendentemente caldo dentro di lui, immobilizzandolo con i loro corpi collegati. John poteva sentirlo tremare, come se si stesse costringendo a malapena a rimanere fermo, e la consapevolezza gli fece contrarre il cazzo trascurato tra le gambe.

"Dio, _John_ _,_ _"_ sussurrò Sherlock con una voce così rotta da sembrare a malapena la sua. John gemette in risposta prima di poterci pensare, e Sherlock lo prese come il permesso per muoversi. Spinse i fianchi in avanti in tre affondi lunghi e profondi, che fecero sollevare John sulle punte dei piedi e guadagnandosi un ansimo. Sherlock si chinò finché il suo petto non fu premuto contro la schiena di John, inchiodandolo al tavolo. Gli afferrò i polsi e li costrinse verso il basso, e a John girò la testa realizzando che non poteva far altro che giacere lì ed essere scopato. I fianchi di Sherlock stavano a malapena dondolando dentro di lui, in un modo che sembrava così intimo che John avrebbe voluto urlare. Il suo intero corpo era coperto, intrappolato sotto il peso dell'uomo che ora lo scopava così lentamente. John riusciva a malapena a sopportare quanto fosse bello.

Il respiro caldo gli solleticò l'orecchio, "Va bene?" Sherlock suonava distrutto, la sua voce di solito regolare tremava per lo sforzo.

"Cazzo, Sherlock," gemette John, "per favore, scopami. Sono pronto."

Sherlock iniziò a muovere i fianchi più in fretta, tirandosi un po’ di più fuori da lui prima di respingersi dentro, mentre il suono morbido della carne che colpiva la carne riempiva l'aria. John spostò leggermente i fianchi, cercando una diversa angolazione, e Sherlock prese lo spunto, usando il suo corpo per muovere per gradi quello di John finché non trovò la posizione che gli faceva colpire con precisione la sua prostata ad ogni affondo.

"Oh cazzo," gridò John, "sì, proprio lì. Cazzo, Sherlock, _più forte_. _"_

Sherlock ringhiò sopra di lui e stabilì un ritmo brutale, sbattendosi dentro e fuori John con tale forza che il tavolo tremò. John fu incoerente in pochi secondi. L’uccello di Sherlock lo faceva sentire così pieno, e stava sfregando contro la sua prostata quasi al punto da sovrastimolarla, ma era assolutamente perfetto. Il piacere gli si accumulava nel ventre, avvolgendosi sempre di più a ogni spinta. La profondità della sensazione mentre Sherlock lo scopava lo lasciò senza fiato. Stava per venire, sarebbe venuto presto, e non si era nemmeno toccato.

"S-Sherlock," disse debolmente, sopraffatto dalla sensazione. Sentì un fuoco familiare accendersi in basso nel proprio corpo, un formicolio appena sotto la pelle. “Oh Dio, Sherlock, io... sto per... _cazzo!”_ Sherlock diede una spinta particolarmente forte, martellando la sua prostata e l'intero mondo di John esplose.

John venne così forte che vide le stelle. Il piacere lo devastò completamente, strappandogli un grido dalle labbra. Raspò il tavolo sotto di sé, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che lo ancorasse, ma era inutile. Le sue ossa erano diventate gelatina, e poteva solo giacere lì mentre l’uccello gli pulsava tra le gambe per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Le scosse di assestamento dell'orgasmo gli fecero girare la testa e si sentì come se potesse giacere perfettamente immobile su quel tavolo per sempre.

Poi una voce che era metà lussuria e metà malizia gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Tocca a me."

# 

Sherlock non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare quando John tremò visibilmente alle sue parole. Lo stesso uomo che l’aveva insultato nemmeno un'ora prima adesso era sudato e ansante sotto di lui, ammutolito da quello che era stato con ogni evidenza un orgasmo sconvolgente. Sherlock si sollevò sulle mani, il suo uccello ancora saldamente piantato nel corpo caldo sotto di sé, e fece un movimento sperimentale coi fianchi. John gridò, ancora sensibile, e Sherlock gli passò una mano rassicurante lungo la schiena.

"Su, su," tubò, solo leggermente beffardo. "Ho tutte le intenzioni di prendermela con calma, ora che non stai spasimando per venire. Sei così scopato, John, così caldo, flessibile e aperto." Si spinse di nuovo dolcemente in avanti, con un colpo lungo e profondo, e le dita di John si contrassero sul tavolo. "Potrei restare dentro di te per ore, proprio così." Premette profondamente e mosse i fianchi in piccoli cerchi. Il respiro di John gli si bloccò in gola, le sue dita annasparono per avere una buona presa sul tavolo. Sherlock gli prese una delle mani e la guidò fino al bordo sopra la sua testa. L'altro uomo accolse il suggerimento e lo afferrò con dita dalle nocche bianche.

Sherlock trattenne un gemito e iniziò a dondolarsi lentamente nel calore umido e stretto, chinandosi per piantare un bacio tra le scapole di John. La sua pelle brillava di un sottile velo di sudore e aveva un sapore salato. La sua schiena si alzava e si abbassava nel respiro affannoso, facendo risaltare magnificamente la sua definizione muscolare. Erano passati diversi decenni da quando Sherlock era stato immerso fino alle palle in uno splendido biondo, e voleva assaporarlo. Si schiacciò contro John fino a quando le sue ossa iliache gli colpirono il culo morbido e ricominciò ad oscillare, mantenendo il movimento profondo e senza fretta. La vaselina emetteva un rumore osceno e bagnato mentre si muoveva, ma non era niente in confronto ai piccoli ansimi e mugolii che si riversavano in continuazione da John. Sherlock non aveva mai sentito niente di così erotico in vita sua.

Amava una scopata a fuoco lento più di ogni altra cosa, quando lasciava che il suo orgasmo montasse e montasse dentro di lui fino a quando sembrava che il minimo soffio di vento lo avrebbe fatto esplodere. John era il candidato perfetto per questo, forte e sano e con molta resistenza che l’avrebbe aiutato a sopravvivere a un incontro con un vampiro. La maggior parte degli umani si stancava troppo facilmente, ma Sherlock poteva immaginare di possedere John su ogni superficie orizzontale che la serra aveva da offrire prima di permettergli infine di collassare in un ammasso ben scopato. L'idea gli diede una scossa di piacere, e dovette calmare i fianchi per evitare che il divertimento finisse troppo presto.

Si piegò di nuovo su John e strofinò il viso contro l'incavo del suo collo, riempiendosi i polmoni di quell'odore muschiato. John odorava di terra e sesso e qualcos'altro che era unicamente lui. Sherlock poteva persino sentire l'odore del sangue bollente che ruscellava appena sotto la pelle di John. Gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca, ma si accontentò di baciargli teneramente il collo.

"Dimmi cosa stai pensando in questo momento," gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "Non riesco a vedere la tua faccia per leggerti." Si staccò da John finché solo la punta del suo cazzo fu dentro di lui e poi si mosse con spinte veloci e superficiali, minacciando di saltar fuori da lui solo per spingersi di nuovo dentro. La punta del suo uccello era sempre stata la parte più sensibile. Sherlock rabbrividì per la sensazione intensa, così potente che quasi dimenticò di ascoltare la risposta di John.

"Sto pensando a quanto è bello tutto questo," disse John con una voce bassa e tremante. "Sto pensando a quanto sei maledettamente splendido e a come non riesco a credere che stia succedendo. Sembra un sogno, un sogno stupidamente eccitante e osceno." Prese un respiro tremante mentre Sherlock cambiava leggermente angolazione. "Sto cercando di non pensare a come dovrei sentirmi in colpa per aver fatto questo. Come un traditore, o qualcosa del genere. E sto davvero cercando di non pensare che tu mi morderai."

Sherlock ridacchiò cupamente e gli mordicchiò il collo. Il gemito che ne risultò fu un misto di apprensione e delusione. "Oh, ma John, questa è la parte migliore." Sherlock iniziò a muoversi più in fretta. Trascinò indietro i fianchi finché non fu quasi fuori da John e poi si immerse di nuovo, spedendogli lampi di piacere lungo la spina dorsale. John gemeva senza fiato, ma Sherlock capì dal modo in cui afferrava il bordo del tavolo che stava cercando di concentrarsi abbastanza da ascoltare.

Sherlock ebbe pietà del pover'uomo e gli premette le labbra sull'orecchio. "La gente comune è convinta che il morso di un vampiro sia doloroso. Può esserlo, ma solo se il vampiro vuole che lo sia. Quando mordo i miei amanti, lo faccio quando sono al culmine del piacere, quando il loro sangue è inondato dalla lussuria e il loro cervello sta galleggiando nella serotonina che gli ho scopato dentro."

D’improvviso Sherlock aumentò il ritmo, spingendosi rapidamente dentro e fuori. L'aria si riempì del suono scivoloso del lubrificante, dei gemiti di John e dello sfregamento delle gambe del tavolo contro il pavimento. "In preda alla passione," buttò fuori tra i denti serrati, "le nostre zanne secernono una sostanza chimica speciale, molto simile alla serotonina, che fa sì che le persone che mordiamo provino piacere invece che dolore. Mi è stato detto che è piuttosto straordinario provare."

Sherlock trattenne un respiro affannoso mentre John si spingeva improvvisamente contro di lui, portandolo più in profondità nel suo corpo. La sua mano sinistra era scomparsa dal bordo del tavolo e ora lavorava furiosamente tra le sue gambe. Con uno sbuffo irritato, Sherlock si rese conto di quello che stava facendo e gli strappò in fretta via la mano. John emise un suono basso e lamentoso, ma Sherlock lo trattenne con fermezza. "Sono impressionato, John. Di nuovo duro? Mi aspettavo di doverci lavorare un po’ di più."

John piagnucolò sotto di lui e Sherlock inclinò i fianchi nel modo giusto per colpirgli di nuovo la prostata. Il gemito lussurioso che ricevette in cambio gli fece ribollire dentro il desiderio per John anche se era già sepolto nell'altro uomo.

"Tu vuoi che ti morda, John," disse Sherlock, con la voce abbassata a un mormorio ipnotizzante. "Pensi di no, ma lo vuoi. Perché altrimenti avresti acconsentito a questo con così poca resistenza? Vuoi di più del mio cazzo sepolto in te. Vuoi tutto quello che puoi ottenere di me."

Ora John stava piagnucolando mentre Sherlock si spingeva senza pietà dentro di lui, colpendo la sua prostata sensibile più e più volte. Sherlock poteva sentire il proprio orgasmo che si avvicinava, preparandosi a travolgerlo in ondate di fuoco. Emise un gemito strozzato e si morse il labbro inferiore quando John iniziò a dondolarsi contro di lui, incontrando le sue spinte per attirarlo ancora più in profondità nel proprio corpo. Dio, questo essere umano sarebbe stato la sua morte. Sherlock non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era sentito così bene.

Poi John fece l'indicibile. Riuscì a riprendere fiato quanto bastava per parlare.

"Sherlock," gemette, "Sherlock, cazzo, così bello. Sto venendo, sto venendo di nuovo, e non mi hai nemmeno toccato. Scopami più forte, per _favore._ _"_

L'autocontrollo di Sherlock cedette di colpo. Afferrò le spalle di John e le usò come leva mentre lo scopava forte e veloce, facendo sembrare il suo ritmo precedente come un incontro di dolce far l'amore al confronto. John ululava sotto di lui e il tavolo dondolava pericolosamente sulle gambe. Sherlock era così vicino, così vicino, con il piacere che gli cantava in tutto il corpo, e sapeva esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno per spingerlo oltre il limite.

"John," gemette a denti stretti. "John, lascia che ti morda. Dì che posso. Cazzo, per favore, dillo."

Sherlock non riuscì a capire se a funzionare fosse stato il sesso strabiliante o l'incredibilmente raro ‘per favore’, ma dopo un solo attimo di annebbiata esitazione, John annuì. Sherlock cambiò di nuovo il ritmo in un rapido dondolio dei fianchi e si chinò. Poteva già annusare la striscia di carne che voleva, tenera e succulenta, proprio all'incrocio dove la spalla di John incontrava il collo. Il suo battito stava impennandosi appena sotto la pelle, e Sherlock lo lavò con la lingua. John sapeva di sale, sapone e umano. Era insopportabilmente inebriante.

Con un'ultima delicata pressione delle labbra sulla pelle, Sherlock scoprì le zanne e gli affondò i denti nel collo.

# 

Per la seconda volta quella notte, il mondo di John esplose. Questa volta lampeggiò di rosso vivo e sfrigolò lungo i bordi. Una sensazione diversa da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato prima si riversò dentro di lui, a partire dal punto in cui i denti di Sherlock gli avevano perforato il collo, e si diffuse in ogni nervo. Tutto il suo corpo spasimò mentre cercava di elaborare questa nuova sensazione. John si sentiva come se stesse cadendo in un mare di pura estasi. Venne all'improvviso e con un grido strozzato, un misto di _Oh Cristo_ e _Sherlock_. Un piacere acuto, così acuto che rasentava il dolore, s’infranse a ondate su di lui, annegandolo nella sua intensità. Poteva ancora sentire l’uccello di Sherlock, grosso e pieno dentro di sé, ma ora sembrava vivido, in qualche modo più reale. Sembrava che si stessero fondendo insieme, che il movimento dei loro corpi formasse un ciclo di feedback che rendeva tutto più intenso. L’uccello di John pulsò mentre versava il suo seme per la seconda volta quella notte, ma lo sentiva sconnesso dalla sensazione grezza che lo colmava.

Sherlock lo lasciò improvvisamente, strappando via la bocca con un profondo gemito. Spinse forte dentro di lui e s’immobilizzò, chiaramente in preda all’orgasmo. John lo cavalcò stordito, troppo distratto dal proprio nuovo climax per prestare attenzione a quello di Sherlock. Le scosse di assestamento durarono per quella che sembrò un'eternità, e quando finalmente tornò in se stesso, fu come se si stesse risvegliando da un sogno.

Poteva sentire Sherlock ansimare sopra di sé, ma in realtà non vedeva la faccia dell'uomo da quasi un'ora. John si strofinò una mano sulla fronte e alla fine si fece coraggio per dire: "Ti dispiacerebbe uscire da me così posso alzarmi? Sono dannatamente stanco di essere piegato su questo tavolo."

Ci fu una risatina ansimante, e poi Sherlock scivolò cautamente via da lui. John gemette e si tirò su, ignorando le gambe tremanti per stiracchiare la schiena. Sarebbe stato dolorante per settimane e in più posti, grazie a Sherlock.

Si tirò su i pantaloni e si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati prima di osare guardare Sherlock. Il vampiro si era ricomposto gli abiti con una velocità soprannaturale, ma le sue labbra erano macchiate di rosso e le sue guance arrossate, prova evidente di ciò che avevano appena fatto.

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono e si portò immediatamente una mano al collo. Con sua sorpresa, non c'erano ferite da foro, sebbene la pelle fosse parecchio sensibile.

"È la nostra saliva," disse Sherlock a bassa voce, rispondendo alla domanda inespressa di John. Stava fissando in lontananza con uno sguardo contemplativo sul viso. "Contiene un agente che facilita la guarigione rapida. Ha lo scopo di prevenire le infezioni e garantire che il nostro approvvigionamento alimentare non si ammali o venga danneggiato in altro modo."

"Oh," disse John. "Quello è... positivo." Voleva sentirsi a disagio, dopotutto stava avendo una conversazione post-coitale con un vampiro che conosceva solo da poche settimane e con cui in precedenza aveva giurato di non parlare mai più, ma il suo corpo stava ancora canticchiando per l’eccitazione e gli strascichi dell’adrenalina. Si sentiva troppo bene per provare disagio.

Tuttavia, c'era una cosa che doveva sapere con certezza.

"Mi... ehm, mi trasformerò in un vampiro?"

L'attenzione di Sherlock scattò su di lui. "Non essere ridicolo. Il processo di creazione di un nuovo vampiro richiede settimane e di certo non potrebbe accadere dalla nutrizione. Come diavolo fai a non saperlo? E, cosa più importante, perché accetti di fare sesso con me se pensi potrei trasformarti?"

John alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Lo sapevo, ed ero ragionevolmente certo che fosse vero. Volevo solo controllare, nel caso fosse una qualche forma di propaganda da parte del tuo governo. Era un po’ un rischio calcolato."

"Così come permettermi di morderti. Non eri preoccupato che ti avrei prosciugato?"

"No. Non so bene perché, ma quello non l'ho mai messo in dubbio."

Il silenzio cadde tra loro. John si ficcò le mani nelle tasche e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. Non aveva idea di dove andare da qui. Aveva avuto la sua giusta quota di avventure da una notte, ma questa era una situazione un po’ più insolita. Non aveva idea di cosa Sherlock volesse da lui, o perfino se volesse qualcosa, e i suoi sentimenti erano altrettanto confusi.

Sherlock stava studiando il suo viso con lo sguardo imperscrutabile che John aveva imparato ad associare ad enigmi particolarmente complicati. Ne approfittò per individuare il proprio maglione, lanciato con noncuranza contro la parete di fondo, e se lo tirò sopra la testa. Rimase cieco per un breve momento mentre il tessuto gli copriva gli occhi, e quando lo tirò giù, Sherlock era proprio di fronte a lui.

"Gesù," gridò, facendo un salto indietro. "Avverti un tizio prima di farlo, okay?"

"Mike Stamford," rispose Sherlock.

John sbatté le palpebre. "Scusa?"

"Sì, dovresti scusarti. Tieni il passo. Sei andato all'università con un uomo di nome Mike Stamford. Lo hai incontrato tre giorni fa e hai detto che stavi cercando un coinquilino."

John cercò di evitare che la sua sorpresa gli si manifestasse sul viso. "Sì, l'ho fatto. Scusa, come facevi a saperlo?"

"L'ho visto il giorno dopo alla Bart e ho menzionato che anch’io sto cercando un coinquilino. Immagina la mia sorpresa quando è saltato fuori il tuo nome. Ricordi come ci siamo incontrati, sì? Quel sospetto di omicidio che stavo inseguendo era stato pugnalato dal suo stesso complice, e tu, un medico militare con una vasta esperienza sul campo, passavi lì per caso e lo hai salvato. Se tu non l'avessi fatto, non avrei mai potuto estorcere la confessione di cui avevo bisogno per ottenere una condanna. Dopo quell’episodio, ho deciso che eri abbastanza intrigante da mostrarti alcuni dei miei casi, ma quando ho scoperto che conoscevi anche Mike Stamford _e_ avevi anche bisogno di un appartamento... be’, per usare il modo di dire, ‘ha unito l’utile al dilettevole’."

"Aspetta," disse John, con la testa che girava. Non avrebbe mai dovuto tentare di avere un’autentica conversazione dopo del sesso francamente strabiliante. "Mi stai dicendo che stai cercando un coinquilino?"

"Ben fatto, John. Hai imparato la comprensione uditiva di base."

John scelse d’ignorarlo. "È per questo che mi hai seguito fin qui? Volevi chiedermi di vivere con te?"

"In parte. Come ho accennato prima, ero infastidito dai tuoi tentativi di evitarmi e anche curioso di vedere cosa stavi facendo così chiaramente. Il sotterfugio non è il tuo forte. E devo ammettere che mi ero stancato del tuo rifiuto di ammettere che eri attratto da me. Avevo un'ipotesi operativa che, se ti avessi sorpreso da solo e in un ambiente piacevole e appartato, ciò avrebbe facilitato il nascere di una relazione fisica."

Il cervello di John dovette riavviarsi diverse volte prima di poter elaborare queste informazioni. "Allora, hai deciso che il modo migliore per farmi smettere di ignorarti era sedurmi e offrirti di condividere un appartamento con me?"

Sherlock, il bastardo sfacciato, stava sorridendo, con le zanne in bella mostra. "Sì, e credo che abbia funzionato abbastanza brillantemente."

John si strofinò le tempie e sospirò. Doveva essere pazzo anche solo per prenderlo in considerazione, ma doveva ammetterlo: la vita da quando aveva incontrato Sherlock era stata parecchio meno noiosa. "Come sarebbero le cose tra di noi, allora? Saremmo due che scopano? Che escono insieme? Solo amici?"

"Vorrei continuare la nostra relazione fisica. Sarebbe conveniente avere una scorta di cibo regolare, e sono sicuro che il tuo nobile cuore sverrebbe semplicemente al concetto di salvare gli altri dal diventare le mie vittime sacrificando te stesso. Qualsiasi altra cosa che si potrebbe sviluppare tra di noi potrà essere affrontata quando sarà il momento."

"Aspetta," disse John, alzando una mano, "mi morderesti ogni volta che scopiamo? Mi ucciderebbe."

"Ho bisogno di nutrirmi solo circa una volta al mese, e in passato, quando ho avuto casi, sono rimasto fino a quattro mesi senza sangue. Ne prenderei solo quel tanto che sei in grado di produrre in sicurezza. Se ne avessi bisogno di più, posso andare alla banca come tutti gli altri."

"Va bene," disse lentamente John, "quindi... io, cosa, ti piaccio? Sei attratto da me? Vuoi mangiarmi?"

Invece di rispondere, Sherlock scattò d’improvviso in avanti e premette le loro labbra in un bacio bruciante. John cercò di resistere, ma poi la lingua di Sherlock schizzò fuori e scivolò bagnata sul suo labbro inferiore. Si stava sciogliendo nel bacio prima ancora di prendere la decisione cosciente di farlo, e Sherlock si fece un punto d’onore di sbaciucchiarlo fino all'oblio.

Quando finalmente si separarono, la voce di Sherlock si era trasformata in uno strascicare peccaminoso. "Sono stupito che tu possa dubitare della mia attrazione per te dopo quello che abbiamo appena fatto. Non ho mai scopato nessuno in quel modo prima, e se ti rivelerai interessante come sembri finora, non lo farò mai."

John rabbrividì al tenebroso intento con cui Sherlock pronunciò quelle parole. Per quanto volesse ritrarsi dall'idea di legarsi a un vampiro, non poteva negare che l'idea fosse allettante. Sherlock era brillante e pazzo, bello e arrogante, e John poteva facilmente immaginarsi correre per le strade di Londra al suo fianco.

C'erano ancora così tante complicazioni, però.

"Se lo facciamo," disse con fermezza, con gli occhi fissi sui lineamenti bizzarri di Sherlock, "se andiamo a vivere insieme e diventiamo partner o amanti o qualunque cosa saremmo, sarà da uguali. Non un vampiro e il suo spuntino umano. Non un padrone e un subordinato. Uguali. Ti nutrirai solo da me, e se in futuro succederà qualcosa come con quell'uomo che ti ha aggredito, lascerai che se ne occupi la polizia."

Sherlock iniziò a protestare, ma John sollevò una mano. "A meno che la tua vita o quella di qualcun altro non sia effettivamente in pericolo, non devi uccidere gli umani. Sono chiaro?"

Sherlock aveva un'espressione acida sul viso, ma annuì.

"Ottimo. Ora, so che tu ti sei appena nutrito, ma io sto morendo di fame."

"Sì, dev’essere stata tutta quella faticosa potatura di fiori che ti ha stimolato l’appetito."

Entrambi gli uomini scoppiarono in mezze risatine che sfociarono in fretta in un’aperta risata. John non aveva mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato in piedi davanti al suo amante vampiro e avrebbe riso come un adolescente su di giri, ma non era la prima volta che la sua vita prendeva una svolta inaspettata.

Sherlock si riprese per primo e si mosse per afferrare il suo lungo cappotto dal pavimento, infilandolo con un gesto svolazzante. "Conosco un posto. Aperto fino a tardi. Ti piace il cibo tailandese?"

"Oh Dio, sì."

#  Fine 


End file.
